Sebuah Arti
by Sun-T
Summary: Draco hanya mengangkat bahunya, "setelah ini akan banyak yang berubah," kata Draco. "Termasuk pertengkaran kita yang bodoh?" tanya Harry. -Drarry oneShot- RR pliss


SEBUAH ARTI

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pair : Draco M. & Harry P.

Rate : M

Genre : Romance

Setting : Setelah perang besar berakhir.

Harry Potter, sang pahlawan dunia sihir, tengah duduk termenung di tepi danau yang terdapat dilingkungan kastil. Perang besar antara Harry Potter dan sang pangeran kegelapan telah berakhir empat bulan yang lalu, perang besar yang telah melayangkan begitu banyak nyawa orang-orang yang disayanginya. Dari tepi danau dia melihat ke kejauhan dimana terlihat dua makam besar berdiri berdampingan. Satu makam yang terbuat dari batu pualam putih milik Albus Dumbledore, sang kepala sekolah yang selalu menyayangi dan melindunginya, dan satunya lagi makam hitam yang terbuat dari batu granit milik Severus Snape, guru ramuannya yang melindunginya di balik sikap kejamnya, yang mengorbankan seluruh hidupnya demi rasa cintanya pada Lily Evans, ibunya.

Minerva McGonaggal yang saat ini menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah memutuskan kalau sekolah akan diulang lagi selama satu tahun, karena tahun ini semua murid tidak mendapatkan pelajaran secara layak karena semua disibukkan oleh kebangkitan Voldemort.

Suara kemerosak dedaunan yang diinjak seseorang membuyarkan lamunan pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu, dia terkejut melihat siapa yang datang, "Malfoy…" katanya.

Draco Malfoy yang berniat mencari tempat untuk menyendiri juga cukup terkejut melihat siapa yang ada disitu, "Potter…" desisnya. Dia terus berdiri mematung.

"Kalau kau menyuruhku pergi dari sini maka itu akan sia-sia, Malfoy," kata Harry, "tapi kalau kau mau kita bisa berbagi tempat," lanjutnya sebelum Draco bersuara.

Akhirnya Draco duduk tidak jauh dari tempat Harry, "bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Harry pelan.

Draco melemparkan pandangannya jauh ke arah danau, "baik," jawabnya singkat. "Potter...terima kasih telah menolong keluargaku," kata Draco.

Harry terkejut mendengar kata-kata yang sangat langka itu, seorang Draco Malfoy, pewaris tunggal keluarga Malfoy, yang sejak tahun pertama mereka telah memusuhinya mengatakan terima kasih, seorang Draco Malfoy yang hampir tak pernah bicara padanya kecuali kata-kata yang menyakitkan mengucapkan terima kasih, 'aneh', batin Harry. "Yakin kepalamu tak terbentur sesuatu, Malfoy?" gurau Harry.

Draco menatapnya tajam, "terserah apa katamu, yang pasti kesaksianmu tiga bulan yang lalu di persidangan Wizengamot melepaskan keluargaku dari jerat Azkaban," katanya. Harry memperhatikan wajah Draco yang penuh guratan kelelahan, tubuhnya pun semakin kurus.

Harry tersenyum simpul, "aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya, Malfoy. Kau telah menolongku saat aku disekap di Manor dulu, dan ibumu telah memberikan laporan palsu pada Voldemort dengan mengatakan bahwa aku telah mati," jawab Harry, "terima kasih," katanya lagi pada Draco.

Draco hanya mengangkat bahunya, "setelah ini akan banyak yang berubah," kata Draco.

"Termasuk pertengkaran kita yang bodoh?" tanya Harry.

Draco menatap mata hijau Harry, "mungkin," jawabnya.

Harry tertawa pelan, dia lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di atas rumput dan menjadikan lengannya sebagai bantal, pandangannya menyapu birunya langit yang tampak bersih, "bagaimana kedua orang tuamu?" tanyanya.

Draco memeluk lututnya dan memainkan sebatang rumput di jemarinya yang panjang, "mereka akan meninggalkan Inggris dan menetap di Perancis," jawab Draco.

Harry terhenyak, "kenapa?"

"Banyak masa lalu yang harus dilupakan. Dan kau?" Draco balik bertanya.

Pandangan Harry menerawang, "aku benar-benar sendirian sekarang. Sirius Black, ayah baptisku, mewariskan rumahnya padaku, jadi mulai saat ini aku akan tinggal disana," jawabnya. "Kalau orang tuamu di Perancis berarti kau juga akan pindah?" tanya Harry.

Draco menghela nafasnya, "mungkin setelah lulus dari sini tahun depan, Manor akan kami jual," jelasnya.

Harry memandang kearah Draco, "mulai saat ini aku tak mau bertengkar denganmu lagi, Malfoy, tenagaku sudah banyak terkuras untuk hal itu."

Draco menyeringai, "terserah kau."

.

Suasana di aula besar tampak begitu ramai, setelah kematian Voldemort seminggu yang lalu tak ada lagi raut muka cemas dan takut, semua tampak lega dan gembira. Sang pahlawan, Harry Potter, semakin menjadi pusat perhatian, semua orang berlomba ingin mendekatinya.

"Hai, Harry..."

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Liburanmu menyenangkan?"

"Boleh aku duduk didekatmu?"

Sapaan demi sapaan memenuhi sepanjang langkahnya dan dia hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman dan anggukan kepala. "Bertahanlah, mate," gurau Ron Weasley, sahabat dekatnya, yang disambut tawa ringan kekasihnya, Hermione Granger, yang juga sahabat Harry.

"Diam kau, Ron," gerutu Harry. Lalu mereka duduk di ujung meja panjang Gryffindor untuk menikmati makan malamnya. Tak sengaja matanya melihat sosok Draco di meja Slytherin yang duduk agak menjauh dari teman-temannya. Dia sibuk melamun sambil meminum terus isi pialanya tapi tak satu makananpun yang disentuh. Setelah itu Harry melihat dia berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan aula. "Ron...Mione, aku keluar dulu ya?" pamitnya.

"Kau mau kemana, Harry?" tanya Hermione.

"Sebentar," jawabnya sambil setengah berlari keluar aula besar. "Malfoy..." panggilnya pada Draco saat mereka hanya berdua saja di koridor yang sepi.

"Potter..." jawab Draco setelah dia menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke suara yang memanggilnya itu, "masih suka ikut campur urusan orang lain ternyata," katanya datar.

Harry hanya terkekeh, "tidak, aku juga ingin menghilang dari suasana ribut di aula," katanya, "kau mau kemana?"

Draco meneruskan langkahnya dan membiarkan Harry ikut disampingnya, "ke tempat yang agak sepi," jawabnya singkat.

"Tak keberatan aku ikut?" pinta Harry.

Draco terus berjalan, "kutolak pun kau akan tetap memaksa."

.

"Segar juga disini kalau malam," kata Harry sambil merentangkan tangannya dan berjalan semakin mendekat ketepi danau yang dingin itu.

"Lebih baik kau jangan ribut karena aku kesini ingin mencari ketenangan," kata Draco.

Harry terkekeh, "sebenarnya mulutmu itu bisa tidak sih mengeluarkan kata-kata manis?" goda Harry.

Draco hanya diam saja mendengar pertanyaan pemuda yang dulu selalu bertengkar dengannya itu.

"Liburan natal nanti berarti kau akan menemui orangtuamu di Perancis?" tanya Harry.

Draco mengangkat bahunya, "entahlah, mungkin aku akan di sini saja, kenapa?"

Harry menggeleng, "biasanya aku selalu bersama keluarga Weasley tapi tahun ini aku juga ingin di sini saja," jawabnya.

"Baru juga masuk tahun ajaran baru dan kau sudah ribut ingin libur," gerutu Draco.

Harry tertawa pelan, "sekolah tak akan menyenangkan lagi," desahnya.

Draco menatapnya tak mengerti.

Harry duduk disamping Draco, "aku sangat menyesali kematian profesor Snape. Andai aku masih sempat meminta maaf padanya."

Draco menundukkan kepalanya, "aku juga, padahal dia berusaha melindungiku tapi aku tak mempedulikannya."

Mereka terdiam cukup lama, masing-masing berkelana dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Hei, Malfoy..." panggil Harry akhirnya.

Draco menoleh pada Harry, "what?"

"Bagaimana kalau liburan natal nanti kau habiskan bersamaku di Grimmauld Place?" tanyanya.

Draco mengernyitkan keningnya, "kau tak takut kalau aku akan membunuhmu?"

Harry terbahak, "lakukan saja, mungkin aku akan merasa lebih beruntung kalau bisa mati," katanya.

"Dasar aneh," jawab Draco.

Harry terdiam, "tidak, mungkin itu juga keinginanku yang paling utama saat melihat kematian Voldemort. Bahkan aku iri dia bisa mati," ada nada getir dalam suaranya.

Draco akhirnya mengerti, pemuda di sampingnya itu telah kehilangan seluruh anggota keluarganya, bahkan bisa dibilang seumur hidupnya dia tak memiliki keluarga. Draco tak bisa membayangkan kalau saat ini dia berada di posisi Harry. Dulu dia pikir pahlawan dunia sihir ini begitu bahagia dibawah sorotan masyarakat luas dan menjadi terkenal tapi ternyata dialah yang paling menderita dengan memikul beban sebagai musuh Voldemort seumur hidupnya. "Tapi aku tak mau sekamar denganmu," putus Draco akhirnya.

Harry kembali tertawa, "kau pikir aku akan menyerangmu diam-diam, Draco?" gurau Harry.

Mendengar pemuda itu memanggil nama depannya Draco pun tak kuasa menahan senyum. Selama ini tak ada yang memanggilnya dengan begitu tulus.

"Merlin...ternyata kau bisa tersenyum juga? Lalu kau buat apa saja selama ini mulutmu itu, Draco?" goda Harry lagi sambil membulatkan matanya.

"Diam, Harry, sudah kubilang jangan ribut," desis Draco kesal.

Tapi itu tak membuat Harry menjadi diam, dia bahkan semakin ribut dan terus menggoda Draco setelah didengarnya pemuda berambut pirang itu juga memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya. Dan anehnya Draco juga bisa menikmati keributan yang satu ini.

.

"Kau dari mana, mate?" tanya Ron setelah Harry masuk keruang rekreasi Griffindor lalu duduk didepannya dan Hermione.

Harry tertawa pelan, "aku tadi bersama Draco,' jawabnya.

Dua sahabatnya itu tampak terkejut dan menatap tak percaya pada Harry, "Draco? Maksudmu Malfoy?" tanya Ron lagi.

Harry menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ini berita hebat, Harry. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa bersama Malfoy?" tanya Hermione.

"Sudahlah, semua sudah berakhir. Kalian tak bosan perang terus?" jawab Harry.

"Bosan, sangat bosan," jawab gadis berambut coklt itu.

Ron semakin melongo, "t-tapi ini kan...Malfoy...bagaimana mungkin kita bisa bertegur sapa dengannya?"

"Ron, aku dan Draco sudah berdamai, jadi aku harap kalian juga bisa mendukungku," pinta Harry pada sahabatnya yang keras kepala itu.

Ron mendengus kesal, "terserah kau saja, tapi awas kalau dia masih suka mengejekku."

.

Benar kata Harry, suasana sekolah kini tak menyenangkan lagi, kelas pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam yang diisi oleh guru pengganti dari kementrian berjalan begitu membosankan, 'aku jadi merindukan Remus', batinnya. Harry menoleh kesamping, Ron sedang berusaha keras menahan kantuknya dan Hermione tetap fokus pada pelajaran. Dia lalu melemparkan pandangnya agak ke belakang dan tersenyum geli melihat Draco yang sedang mencoret-coret perkamennya sambil menopang kepalanya dengan satu tangan. Merasa diperhatikan Draco pun mendongakkan kepalanya dan menemukan sepasang mata hijau bening yang menatapnya dari bangku depan, "what?" tanyanya tanpa suara. "Aku bosan," jawab Harry yang juga tanpa suara, mengerti akan apa yang diucapkan Harry, Draco pun tak mampu menahan seringaiannya. Beberapa murud yang melihat kejadian itu melongo heran, mereka tak percaya kalau dua musuh bebuyutan itu bisa berkomunikasi di kelas tanpa menimbulkan keributan. Tapi sepertinya Draco dan Harry tak peduli telah menjadi pusat perhatian selama pelajaran.

.

"Draco..." panggil Harry pada 'teman barunya' itu.

Draco yang sedang duduk di sudut taman bersama Blaise dan Theo pun menoleh, dia melihat Harry berjalan kearahnya sendirian. Dia bisa melihat bagaimana semua mata memandang mereka dengan tatapan ngeri dan takjub begtu mendengar panggilan Harry padanya.

"Keberatan aku bergabung disini?" tanyanya sambil melihat pada dua teman Draco yang tak pernah dikenalnya sebelum ini. 'Sepertinya mereka lebih baik dari pada Crabbe dan Goyle', batin Harry.

"Duduk saja kalau kau tak malas diperhatikan semua orang," jawab Draco datar. Kedua temannya tampak terkejut melihat sikap pangeran Slytherin itu, bagaimana mungkin dua orang yang selalu meramaikan Hogwarts dengan perang-perang mantra itu bisa berbicara santai, dan lagi...Harry Potter memanggil nama kecilnya.

"Wow...kalian berdamai?" tanya Theo tak percaya.

"Hai..." sapa Harry sambil mengulurkan tangannya, "aku bosan saja bertengkar dengan Draco, dia tak seru lagi sekarang," guraunya yang langsung mendapat lemparan buku dari Draco. Harry berusaha menghindar sambil tertawa dan otomatis kedua Slytherin dan banyak mata yang memperhatikan mereka semakin tampak takjub sambil melongo.

Blaise menyambut uluran tangan Harry, "hai, Potter...atau Harry?" tanyanya.

"Panggil aku Harry saja," jawabnya. Lalu mereka berempat berbincang ringan di bangku taman itu. Harry bisa tahu kalau kedua teman Draco itu berada di posisi yang netral bahkan mereka sama sekali tidak mendukung Voldemort. Saat ini sebagian murid Slytherin banyak yang memusuhi Draco karena keluarganya bisa bebas dari hukum Azkaban atas kesaksian Harry Potter, musuh dari Voldemort yang mereka junjung tinggi.

Draco memperhatikan Harry yang berbincang santai dengan teman-temannya, senyum dan tawa tak lepas dari bibirnya. Draco heran bagaimana bisa pemuda itu begitu cepat memaafkan orang yang selama ini selalu mengganggu hidupnya bahkan berusaha membunuhnya? Sedangkan saat ini saja dia dan keluarganya masih menyimpan rasa bersalah yang besar terhadap Harry.

Blaise tersenyum melihat bagaimana cara Draco memandang mantan musuh besarnya, dia senang mengetahui tak ada lagi tatapan benci dan kesepian di mata abu-abu pengeran es itu. Beralasan ada sesuatu yang harus dia kerjakan Blaise pun pergi bersama Theo dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Mereka sangat menyenangkan," kata Harry.

Draco mengangkat bahunya, "hanya mereka yang masih menganggapku... teman, mungkin," jawabnya mengambang.

Harry terkekeh, "kau sih terlalu sombong," godanya.

"Diam, Harry," desis Draco kesal.

Harry tersenyum kecil, "aku juga sudah menganggapmu sebagai teman," katanya.

Draco menyeringai, "jangan besar kepala dulu, siapa yang tahan berteman dengan orang cerewet sepertimu," balasnya.

Harry memukul lengan Draco pelan lalu tanpa sadar mereka tertawa bersama. Sepasang mata memperhatikan mereka sambil menangis terharu, mata sang kepala sekolah, mata milik Minerva McGonaggal.

.

Sore ini untuk yang kesekian kalinya Harry menghabiskan waktunya bersama Draco di halaman samping, dia tak mau terus mengganggu waktu Ron bersama Hermione walaupun kedua sahabatnya itu tak pernah keberatan akan kehadirannya.

"Kau jadi menghabiskan natal bersamaku kan, Draco?" tanya Harry.

Draco tersedak ludahnya sendiri, "jangan berkata seolah-olah kau akan mengajakku berkencan, Harry," katanya sebal. "Tolong ubah sedikit kata-katamu,"

Harry memamerkan cengiran lebar khasnya, "dasar _Mr. Perfect,_ selama liburan natal nanti kau jadi ke Grimmauld Place kan?" ulang Harry.

Draco mengangguk, "orang tuaku sudah memberi ijin, bahkan kalau kau mengijinkan mereka ingin menyapamu sebentar saat natal tiba nanti," kata Draco.

Harry tersenyum, "tentu saja, natal tanpa orang dewasa pasti akan sangat aneh jadi aku tak keberatan kalau mereka datang," jawabnya.

Mereka kembali terdiam, entah kenapa suasana seperti ini benar-benar membuat mereka merasa nyaman, tak perlu mengumbar kata-kata untuk memperlihatkan pada semua orang kalau saat ini mereka berteman.

"Harry..." panggil sebuah suara. Harry melihat Ginny Weasley, adik Ron yang sempat menjadi kekasihnya saat tahun keenamnya di Hogwarts berjalan menghampirinya.

"Ya, Gin?" tanya Harry.

Ginny tampak gugup melihat Draco yang menatap tajam padanya, "maaf aku mengganggu, boleh aku bicara sebentar?" tanyanya pada Harry.

"Oke, sebentar ya, Draco," pamitnya pada teman Slytherinnya itu yang hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Harry berjalan agak menjauh bersama Ginny, Draco melihat mereka berbincang dengan begitu akrab. Ada sedikit perasaan jengkel saat itu, dia agak tidak suka waktu bersantainya dengan Harry terganggu oleh orang lain karena jujur saja saat ini Draco sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran pemuda bermata hijau itu di sisinya. Akhirnya dia sedikit merasa lega melihat Harry berjalan kembali kearahnya dan duduk ditempatnya tadi. "Ada apa?" tanya Draco penasaran.

Harry tersenyum, "tidak, dia hanya bertanya tentang rencanaku saat liburan natal nanti," jawabnya.

Draco merasa semakin kesal, "kau akan bersama keluarga mereka lagi?" tanyanya.

Harry tertawa pelan, "saat natal aku akan menyapa mereka sebentar, tentu saja bersamamu, setelah itu kita langsung kembali ke Grimmauld Place," jelasnya.

"Kau gila? Mana mungkin keluarga Weasley menerimaku di rumah mereka? Aku menolak," sergah Draco.

Harry menghela nafas panjang, dia sudah tahu akan begini jadinya, "hanya sebentar, Draco, please...mereka orang-orang baik jadi tak mungkin mereka menolakmu," pinta Harry sambil menatap mata abu-abu Draco.

Draco benci itu, entah sejak kapan dia merasa kalau dia tak akan pernah mampu menolak tatapan emerald Harry, "baiklah," dengusnya, "hanya sebentar, ingat itu."

Harry tertawa senang, "oke."

.

Tanggal 24 desember semua murid telah pulang kerumahnya masing-masing untuk merayakan natal bersama keluarga mereka. Begitupun dengan Harry dan Draco yang saat ini telah tiba di Grimmauld Place. Mereka telah berusia 17 tahun jadi pihak kementrian telah mengijinkan mereka menggunakan sihir diluar sekolah.

"Selamat datang di Grimmauld Place, Draco," kata Harry sambil meletakkan barang-barang mereka di lantai. Tak lama kemudian muncullah Kreacher, peri rumah yang mengabdi pada keluarga Black, dan karena rumah itu telah diwariskan pada Harry maka sekarang peri rumah itu menjadi milik Harry.

"Selamat datang Master Harry Potter, Sir," sambut Kreatcher.

"Halo Kreacher, senang bertemu kau lagi," kata Harry. Draco memandang heran pada pemuda berambut hitam itu, tak banyak penyihir yang mau bersikap lembut pada peri rumah mereka.

"Makan malam telah siap Master Harry Potter, Sir," kata Kreatcher masih dengan menundukkan tubuhnya.

"Terima kasih, Kreatcher. Tolong siapkan satu kamar tamu untuk Mr. Draco Malfoy, temanku, dia akan menginap disini selama liburan," kata Harry.

Kreatcher memandang Draco dengan takjub, "Master Draco Malfoy, Sir. Keturunan keluarga Black, Sir. Selamat datang," sapa peri rumah itu. Lalu dia menghilang untuk melaksanakan perintah tuan rumahnya.

"Ah…" seru Harry, "aku yakin Kreatcher akan sangat memanjakanmu, Draco. Ibumu masih ada hubungan sepupu dengan Sirius kan?"

Draco hanya mengangguk. Lalu mereka naik ke kamar masing-masing untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian lalu turun keruang makan untuk makan malam. Kamar mereka ada dilantai dua yang letaknya saling berhadapan.

"Apa yang kaulakukan dirumah sebesar ini sendirian, Harry?" Tanya Draco.

Harry terkekeh, "liburan kemarin keluarga Weasley langsung menculikku kerumah mereka jadi aku belum sempat pulang kesini, baru kali ini bersamamu," jawab Harry sambil terus melanjutkan makannya.

Draco tak berkomentar, dia ikut melanjutkan makannya sambil sesekali memperhatikan pemuda didepannya itu. Dia tersenyum melihat cara makan Harry yang begitu lahap. Entah mulai kapan dia mulai suka dengan hobinya yang satu ini.

"What?" tanya Harry begitu menyadari kalau Draco tengah memperhatikannya.

Tanpa sadar Draco tersenyum melihat kilau mata hijau Harry yang tampak bingung, dan senyum yang langka itu menimbulkan dampak yang tidak baik untuk jantung Harry. Akhir-akhir ini Harry merasa kalau dia selalu mencari-cari sosok Draco di keramaian, dia juga tak tahu kalau ternyata kehadiran Draco bisa menjadi candu untuknya, dia begitu merasa nyaman dan tenang jika bersama pewaris tunggal keluarga Malfoy itu. Harry pun membalas senyum Draco dan mengirimkan satu getaran halus di dada Draco.

Selesai makan malam mereka tak langsung tidur, mereka duduk santai diruang keluarga, menghadap perapian yang menyala. "Kemarin Pansy Parkinson memanggilku," katanya pada Draco.

Draco memandang heran pada Harry, "untuk apa?"

"Dia meminta maaf padaku atas sikapnya selama ini. Padahal aku pikir itu tak perlu, aku tak pernah ada masalah dengannya," jawab Harry.

Draco mendengus, "pada dasarnya dia itu gadis yang baik, hanya pengaruh dari ayahnya saja yang membuatnya begitu."

Harry mengangguk, "setelah ayahnya dikurung di Azkaban bagaimana dia sekarang?"

Draco mengangkat bahu, "kudengar saat ini dia tinggal bersama neneknya."

"Aku akan mulai berteman dengannya," kata Harry mantap.

Sekali lagi draco menatap pemuda berkacamata itu dengan heran, "mudah sekali kau memaafkan musuhmu, Harry?"

Harry tertawa, "musuhku hanya Voldemort, hanya dia." jawabnya. "Mmmh...kudengar dulu kau dan Pansy sempat menjalin hubungan, benarkah?" tanya Harry.

Draco menghela nafasnya, "ya."

Tiba-tiba Harry merasakan udara menjadi begitu dingin dan dadanya...'kenapa ini? Kenapa terasa aneh?', batinnya. "Apa masih berlanjut?" tanyanya lagi.

Draco merasa ada sedikit rasa hangat mendengar nada aneh dari mulut Harry, "tidak, dulu aku dan dia menjalin hubungan karena merasa kalau itu pilihan yang tepat hanya karena orang tua kami sama-sama pelahap maut."

Saat itu Harry merasa rongga dadanya kembali terisi udara, "begitu?"

"Lalu kau dan Weasley itu?" tanya Draco balik.

Harry tersenyum kecut, "Ginny? Dia gadis yang baik. Kami hanya menjalin hubungan selama beberapa bulan saja. Setelah kematian Dumbledore aku meminta putus darinya karena aku tak mau melibatkannya dalam bahaya."

"Kau masih menyukainya?" tanya Draco lagi.

Harry menatap tajam mata abu-abu Draco, "ya, aku akan selalu menyukainya," jawabnya sambil tersenyum karena dia melihat kilat kesal dimata abu-abu itu, "dia seorang adik yang pantas disukai, hanya seorang adik untukku." Harry merasa bahagia karena saat itu Draco tersenyum begitu hangat. "Terima kasih, Draco, kau bersedia menghabiskan liburan ini disini. Aku tak tahu bagaimana sepinya kalau aku hanya sendiri," kata Harry.

"Kau bisa bersama keluarga Weasley kan?" kata Draco.

Harry menggeleng, "saat ini aku merasa sungkan kalau terus merepotkan mereka. Terlebih lagi perang besar kemarin membuatku merasa bersalah karena menyebabkan kematian salah satu dari si kembar."

"Tapi itu bukan salahmu, Harry," jelas Draco.

Harry menghela nafasnya, "aku tahu, tapi tetap saja aku merasa tak enak. Aku sudah menjelaskan pada mereka melalui surat dan mereka bisa mengerti. Mereka sedikit terkejut mendengar aku akan disini bersamamu tapi akhirnya mereka bisa memaklumi dan benar-benar mengharapkanmu datang besok."

"Kita kesana pagi saja karena sore harinya orang tuaku akan berkunjung kesini," kata Draco yang mendapat anggukan dari Harry.

Harry merebahkan tubuhnya di atas karpet dan memejamkan matanya, rasanya begitu sempurna malam ini, dia juga tak tahu kalau ternyata kehadiran Draco membawa arti begitu besar untuknya. Dia tersentak saat merasakan sentuhan lembut di bibirnya, dia ingin membuka matanya tapi rasanya begitu sayang jika apa yang dia rasakan saat ini terhenti, "Draco..." desahnya. Ciuman itu terasa semakin dalam dan menuntut. Harry mengerang pelan saat lidah Draco menerobos masuk dan membelai dinding-dinding rongga mulutnya, akal sehat Harry terlempar jauh entah kemana saat bibir Draco mengecup lehernya. Matanya terbelalak merasakan sensasi baru yang terasa nikmat, tubuhnya gemetar dalam pelukan pemuda berambut pirang itu. Mata mereka bertemu, tak ada yang bicara tapi masing-masing mneginginkan lebih, kembali Draco menundukkan kepalanya dan mencium lagi bibir Harry. Kali ini Harry membalasnya tanpa ragu, tangannya melingkar di leher Draco membawa pemuda itu semakin merapat dengannya. Entah apa yang dilakukan Draco atau Harry yang tidak sadar kalau mereka berjalan tapi yang pasti saat ini mereka sudah terbaring di tempat tidur.

Draco terus membuai Harry dengan ciuman-ciuman yang memabukkan, membelai seluruh kulit tubuh Harry yang telah terbuka pada bagian atas. Nafas Harry tercekat saat bibir Draco bermain di dadanya dan menyentuh satu titik sensitive disana, "D-Draco..." sengal Harry sambil menekan bahu telanjang Draco memintanya berhenti karena dia merasa tak sanggup menahan gairahnya. Draco mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap mata hijau Harry, bibirnya tersenyum melihat wajah Harry yang telah menjadi sangat merah. Dia kembali memainkan titik sensitive itu dengan lidahnya membuat tubuh Harry kembali bergetar. Ciumannya semakin turun kebawah dan semakin menenggelamkan Harry pada satu pusaran gelombang yang dahsyat, bibirnya meraup pusat panas Harry dan terus menyentuhnya penuh hingga dia mendengar teriakan tertahan pemuda itu. Draco mencium leher Harry dan tangannya terus membuai dengan lembut bagian yang baru saja dimanjanya. Dia bisa merasakan tubuh Harry menegang dan rintihan halus keluar dari mulutnya saat Draco mulai menyatukan tubuh mereka, Draco tak berhenti membuai pemuda itu sampai dirasanya kalau mereka telah sempurna. Draco kembali menatap mata emerald itu, "Harry..." bisiknya dan tersenyum saat pemuda itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Perlahan dia bergerak dan mulai membawa Harry menuju pada satu pendakian yang tak terlalu curam, memanjanya dengan begitu halus dan lembut sampai dia merasa tubuh dibawahnya bergerak dengan semakin gelisah. Lama kelamaan gerakan itu semakin cepat, membawanya berlari menuju suatu puncak yang terjal, melambungkan akalnya hingga titik tertinggi dan menghempaskannya pada satu gelombang dahsyat yang menenggelamkan mereka kedasar samudra terdalam. Tubuh mereka sama-sama meledak dan melebur menjadi satu dalam dekapan erat. Draco menyurukkan wajahnya di leher Harry saat pemuda berambut hitam itu menyerukan namanya, mengatur nafas yang menderu dengan tubuh yang masih bergetar.

.

Mereka terdiam, tak ada yang bicara, hanya terdengar bunyi kayu yang terbakar di perapian. Waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir menjelang pagi. Draco memeluk pinggang Harry yang memunggunginya, "Harry..." panggil Draco.

Harry tak menjawab tapi gerakan di bahunya membuat Draco tahu kalau pemuda itu belum tidur dan mendengar panggilannya, dia menarik bahu Harry supaya menghadapnya. Dia ingin tahu apakah pemuda itu menyesal? Atau marah? Tapi dia merasa lega melihat sinar hangat dimata hijau itu. Draco mengusap kening Harry dan membelai luka sambaran petir yang membuatnya harus menanggung beban berat dalam hidupnya. Dikecupnya luka itu lembut, "Happy Christmas," bisiknya setelah mencium bibir Harry.

Harry tersenyum, "Happy Christmas, Draco," jawabnya. Dia ingin bertanya sesuatu tapi dia merasa ini bukan saatnya.

"Tidurlah," bisik Draco lagi.

Harry terkekeh, "ini hampir pagi dan kau menyuruhku tidur?"

"Lalu kau ingin apa lagi?" goda Draco.

Harry memukul wajah Draco dengan bantal lalu memunggungi pemuda itu lagi yang tertawa terkekeh. Diam-diam Harry tersenyum.

.

"Senang melihatmu bisa hadir disini, Draco," kata Molly Weasley, ibu Ron.

"Terima kasih atas undangannya, Ma'am," jawab Draco sopan. Semua masih terkejut dengan perubahan sikap Draco yang drastis ini.

"Bagaimana orang tuamu?" tanya Mr. Weasley.

"Baik, Sir. Saat ini mereka menetap di Perancis," jawab Draco lagi. Mereka mengobrol ringan menghabiskan waktu sampai hampir siang.

"Aku rasa sudah saatnya kami pamit," kata Harry.

"Begitu cepat?" tanya Ginny terkejut dan wajahnya langsung memerah begitu menyadari apa yang barusan dia katakan.

Ron tertawa melihat reaksi adiknya itu, "jangan bilang kalau kau masih rindu pada Harry, Gin. Kau ikut dia saja sekarang."

Ginny langsung memelototi kakaknya.

Harry sedikit salah tingkah oleh kata-kata Ron, bukan dia masih ada perasaan khusus pada Ginny hanya saja dia tak suka melihat reaksi Draco yang mulai kesal.

"Mr. dan Mrs. Malfoy akan mengunjungiku sore ini, jadi aku harus mempersiapkan rumah dulu," jelas Harry.

"Perlu kami bantu, Son?" tanya Molly.

Harry tertawa dan menolak tawaran itu dengan sopan, "tidak perlu, Mrs Weasley, terima kasih." lalu mereka kembali ke Grimmauld Place.

.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Harry pada Draco sesampainya mereka dirumah. "Kreacher, tolong kau siapkan makan malam untuk Mr. Dan Mrs. Malfoy yang akan datang sore ini," perintah Harry pada peri rumahnya yang menyambut kedatangannya bersama Draco.

"Baik, Master Harry Potter, Sir," jawab Kreatcher yang langsung menghilang.

Draco menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sofa di ruang keluarga, dia terlihat sangat kesal sekali.

Harry mendekatinya dan duduk disampingnya, "kau kenapa?" tanyanya lagi, "apakah keluarga Weasley menyingggungmu?" tanya Harry pelan.

Draco mendengus, "tidak, mereka sangat baik," jawabnya.

"Lalu?" kejar Harry.

Draco berdiri dan melangkah ke kamarnya sendiri, "tak apa, aku mau tidur."

Harry hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah Draco yang mulai menyebalkan kalau dia sedang merasa kesal.

.

"Selamat datang, Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy," sapa Harry saat kedua orang tua Draco sampai dirumahnya melalui jaringan Floo di perapian mereka.

"Halo Mum, Dad, apa kabar?" sapa Draco yang langsung mencium pipi ibunya.

Lucius hanya mengangguk, tak ada lagi sinar mata penuh kebencian di mata abu-abunya, yang tertinggal hanya guratan kelelahan yang amat sangat.

Narcissa maju mendekati Harry dan memeluknya dengan penuh penyesalan, air mata mengalir dari mata birunya yang indah, "maafkan kami, Harry. Padahal usiamu sama seperti Draco tapi kami telah berlaku dengan begitu kejamnya terhadapmu," isaknya.

Harry yang seumur hidupnya belum pernah merasakan pelukan seorang ibu tak kuasa menahan laju air mata yang mengalir dari mata emeraldnya, dia tidak berkata apa-apa, dia hanya ingin menikmati hangatnya pelukan wanita ini.

Lucius menepuk pelan bahunya dan mengusap luka sambaran petir dikeningnya, "maafkan kami," bisiknya.

Harry hanya mampu mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Kreacher hadir di tengah-tengah mereka, "Master Harry Potter, Sir, makan malam telah siap, Sir," katanya, lalu dia melihat kearah Narcissa dan membungkukkan badannya semakin rendah, "Miss Black, selamat datang kembali," sapanya penuh haru, lalu dia juga menyapa Lucius dengan sopan.

"Kau merawat rumah ini dengan baik, Kreacher," kata Narcissa pada peri rumah yang telah lama mengabdi pada keluarga bibinya itu. Lalu mereka menuju meja makan untuk menikmati makan malam saat natal.

"Happy Chrismas, Harry, Draco," ucap Narcissa pada kedua pemuda itu. "Bagaimana sekolah kalian?" tanyanya.

"Baik, Mum, hanya sangat membosankan tanpa kehadiran...Profesor Snape," jawab Draco.

Lucius mengangguk, "kita semua menyesali itu, Son."

"Bagaimana rencanamu setelah lulus, Harry?" tanya Narcissa lagi.

"Aku akan segera mengikuti pendidikan calon auror, Ma'am. Aku ingin mengikuti jejak ayahku," jawabnya mantap.

Narcissa tersenyum, "ayahmu memang auror yang handal."

"Kau jadi mendaftar di kementrian Perancis kan, Draco?" tanya Lucius.

Saat itu nafsu makan Harry langsung hilang seketika, 'Draco akan pergi', batinnya. Dia terus menunduk dengan lesu, tenaganya seakan menghilang entah kemana. Harry tak sadar kalau tiga pasang mata memperhatikannya.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Harry?" tanya Narcissa cemas karena melihat Harry yang langsung terdiam.

"T-tidak, Ma'am, aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya gugup.

.

Harry berbaring ditempat tidurnya dengan melamun, kedua orang tua Draco telah pulang sejak 2 jam yang lalu. 'Draco akan pergi, lalu apa maksud dari sikap dan perbuatannya kemarin? Hanya ingin melepaskan rasa sepi atau hanya sekedar mengisi waktu luang saja?', tanya batinnya. 'Kalau memang begitu berarti hanya aku saja yang besar kepala dengan mengira bahwa dia peduli padaku, bodoh', perang batinnya. Pintu kamarnya terbuka pelan, Harry langsung memejamkan matanya pura-pura tidur, dia tidak siap berhadapan dengan Draco dalam kondisi seperti ini. Dia bisa merasakan Draco duduk dipinggir tempat tidur, disamping tubuhnya. Dia hampir menangis saat Draco membelai rambutnya dengan begitu lembut, 'jangan lakukan itu kalau kau akan segera pergi', teriak batin Harry.

"Maafkan aku," bisik Draco lalu mengecup singkat bibir Harry. Setelah itu dia keluar dari kamar yang semalam ditidurinya bersama pemuda itu.

Setelah terdengar suara pintu tertutup Harry pun membuka matanya, sekali lagi air mata mengalir dari mata hijaunya, sekarang dia semakin yakin kalau kemarin itu memang tidak berarti apa-apa untuk Draco. Berarti mulai besok mereka harus bisa bersikap kembali seperti biasa.

.

Liburan natal usai dan semua murid telah kembali ke Hogwarts. Begitupun dengan Draco dan Harry. Sejak malam itu Harry berusaha keras kembali bersikap biasa pada Draco walaupun dia merasakan sakit di jantungnya.

"Liburanmu bersama Malfoy menyenangkan, mate?" tanya Ron saat makan malam di aula besar.

Harry mengangguk, "banyak yang dibicarakan, Mr. Dan Mrs. Malfoy pun beberapa kali mengunjungi kami walau hanya sebentar-sebentar," jawab Harry.

"Baguslah kalau mereka sudah menyadari kesalahannya, Harry," sambung Hermione.

Harry mengangguk, dia melihat ke meja Slytherin, entah kenapa dia merasa begitu rindu pada Draco. Dia benar-benar sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran pemuda berambut pirang itu disampingnya. Hatinya sedikit miris melihat keakraban Draco dengan Pansy, mereka duduk berdampingan dan mengobrol dengan serunya. 'Aku harus bisa menahan diri', batin Harry.

Setelah makan malam dia melangkah dengan gontai menyusuri koridor yang sepi, "Potter," panggil sebuah suara. "Hai, Pansy," jawab Harry.

Pansy Parkinson tersenyum mendengar panggilan Harry untuknya, "kalau begitu boleh aku memanggilmu 'Harry'?" tanyanya.

Harry tertawa, "tentu."

"Mmmh...ini, aku ingin memberikan hadih natal yang terlambat dariku, juga permintaan maafku," kata gadis berambut hitam itu.

Harry tercekat, dia menerima bungkusan hijau yang dihiasi pita perak itu, "seharusnya ini tak perlu, Pans. Aku bahkan tak memberimu apa-apa," kata Harry.

Pansy tersenyum, "tak apa, kuharap kau menyukainya, terima kasih telah memaafkanku, Harry," kata gadis itu lagi lalu pergi meninggalkan Harry sendiri.

Harry membuka bungkusan itu dan melihat syal panjang berwarna merah dan kuning keemasan tersulam dengan begitu rapinya, dia tersenyum dan melilitkan syal itu dilehernya, terasa begitu hangat, "thanks, Pansy," bisiknya pada kesunyian malam.

.

Sabtu ini koridor ramai oleh para murid yang akan segera menghabiskan akhir pekannya di Hogsmeade, Harry berjalan bersama Ron dan Hermione. Di ujung koridor mereka bertemu dengan Draco yang berjalan bersama Blaise dan Theo.

"Kalian akan ke Hogsmeade juga?" sapa Hermione.

"Ya, mungkin," jawab Blaise.

Hermione menatap heran pada pemuda berkulit gelap tersebut, "kenapa mungkin?"

Blaise tertawa, "ada yang sedang merasa sedikit bad mood," katanya sambil melirik ke arah Draco.

Mau tak mau Harry melihat pada Draco, beberapa hari ini dia memang sengaja menghindari teman barunya itu, bukan karena benci hanya saja dia tak ingin hatinya merasa sakit setiap berdekatan dengannya. Harry kembali membuang muka saat Draco menatap tajam mata hijaunya.

"Harry..." panggil sebuah suara.

"Hai, Gin..." jawab Harry lesu, entah kenapa Harry tak begitu suka kalau Ginny menyapanya disaat dia sedang bersama Draco.

"Kau jadi ke Hogsmeade? Aku ikut ya?" tanyanya.

"Tentu, ayo kita pergi sekarang," ajak Hermione. Harry membalikkan tubuhnya hendak mengikuti para sahabatnya pergi tapi nafasnya tercekat saat dia merasa lengannya dipegang oleh seseorang.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu," kata Draco sambil terus memegang lengan Harry.

Harry merasakan tubuhnya bergetar, sentuhan Draco mengingatkannya pada malam itu. Ingin rasanya dia memeluk pemuda didepannya itu, menumpahkan semua rasa rindu yang dipendamnya dan terasa menyesakkan dada.

"Hei, Harry akan pergi bersama kami," kata Ron, tapi dia langsung terdiam begitu melihat kilat mata mengancam dimata Draco.

Harry menghela nafasnya dan berusaha mengatur suaranya yang pasti akan bergetar dibawah sentuhan Draco, "maaf, kalian pergi saja. Aku juga ingin bicara dengan Draco," katanya.

Ron ingin memprotes tapi Hermione langsung menariknya, "baiklah, sampai nanti, Harry," katanya sambil tersenyum.

.

"Kenapa, Harry?" tanya Draco saat mereka sudah sampai ditepi danau, tempat sepi kesukaan mereka.

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Harry gugup. Dia berdiri memunggungi Draco dan menatap ketengah Danau yang bening itu.

"Apa aku melakukan kesalahan padamu?" tanya Draco lagi.

Harry menggeleng pelan, "tidak." dia berusaha keras mengontrol emosinya.

"Lalu kenapa?" kejar Draco.

"Aku tak mengerti maksudmu, Draco," jawab Harry. 'tolong mengertilah, aku tak ingin kehilanganmu, jangan tinggalkan aku', jerit batin Harry.

"KENAPA KAU MENGIHINDARIKU?" teriak Draco marah dan langsung menarik bahu Harry agar menatapnya. Dia tercekat melihat luka di mata hijau itu, dia bisa melihat kesedihan yang begitu dalam disana. Perlahan dia menangkup wajah Harry, "kenapa? Apa aku menyakitimu? Jangan tatap aku seperti itu," bisiknya pelan.

Harry menundukkan wajahnya dan kembali memunggungi Draco, "aku hanya menyesali sesuatu," jawabnya.

Dada Draco seakan disiram air yang membeku, "kau menyesali...malam itu?" tanyanya ragu.

Harry menggeleng, "aku hanya menyesali kebodohanku, aku pikir aku memiliki sedikit arti untukmu, Draco. Aku pikir kau peduli padaku. Aku terlalu besar kepala mengira kau akan tetap ada bersamaku," jawabnya.

"Ya, Harry, kau tak memiliki sedikit arti untukku, aku juga tak peduli padamu bahkan aku tak akan ada bersamamu," jawab Draco.

Hati Harry terasa teriris, dugaannya benar selama ini, dia memang bukan apa-apa untuk Draco. Bodoh sekali rasanya kalau saat ini dia tetap membiarkan air mata mengalir lagi dari matanya tapi dia tak kuasa membendung itu. Nafasnya tercekat saat dia merasakan lengan Draco melingkar dipinggangnya, dia ingin berontak tapi tenaga Draco terlalu kuat, akhirnya dia hanya bisa pasrah dan menikmati luka yang semakin lebar dijantungnya.

"Kau memiliki arti yang begitu besar untukku, Harry, bukan hanya sedikit. Kau sangat penting untuk hidupku, jadi aku bukan hanya sekedar peduli padamu. Dan kau akan selalu ada disetiap hela nafasku, jadi keberadaanmu bukan hanya sekedar fisik untukku," jawab Draco. "I love you, Harry," bisik draco ditelinga pemuda itu.

Tubuh Harry bergetar hebat, dia tak menyangka kalau Draco akan berkata seperti itu. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat senyum yang sangat dirindukannya. "Tapi kau akan pergi ke Perancis," kata Harry.

"Itu pemikiranku sebelum aku menjadikanmu milikku, Harry," jawab Draco. "Setelah malam itu aku sudah memutuskan...kalau aku akan tetap disini dan hidup bersamamu," bisiknya sambil memeluk erat Harry di dadanya.

Harry tersenyum, hatinya begitu hangat, "thanks, Draco. I love you too," bisiknya di leher Draco.

Draco menundukkan kepalanya dan mencium bibir Harry dalam satu lumatan penuh, tangannya memeluk erat pinggang Harry, merapatkan tubuh mereka hingga anginpun tak bisa lewat diantara tubuh keduanya. "Kau tak berpikir aku hanya mengahbiskan waktuku dengan bercinta denganmu kan, Harry?" tanya Draco.

Harry tertawa pelan, "ya aku berpikir begitu, bahkan aku berpikir kalau kau sedang mabuk," godanya. Dan mereka tertawa bersama dalam satu dekapan yang hangat.

**...**

**A/N.**

**Emang sih fic kali ini agak-agak ga jelas gitu, maaf ya, Cuma pengen nyari suasana baru diluar fic 'kejujuran' aja *diinjek Drarry*.**

**Ga banyak kata, aku hanya ingin meminta belas kasihan para readers untuk membaca, sukur2 mau ninggalin ripiu ****

**Makasih...^^**

**-Shanty-**

**PS: aicchan disini, numpang kasih pengumuman kalo sementara saia g bisa publish fic. Something bothering me lately... so... diusahain rabu atau kamis baru bisa publish. Diusahain juga langsung 3 poyek yang keluar. Mohon doanya aja^^ *kae org mo nikah =p* (enak punya sist author, bs dititipin pengumuman) *diinjek***


End file.
